Ores
Ores Ores are an in-game item that can be obtained from mining ore mines. Alternatively, they can be purchased from the Blacksmith in the smithing building (apart from the Zhisu ore), but only if they are in stock (another player has sold this ore). Bars You can forge items called bars from these ores (Mostly). Of course, you can always purchase bars from the Blacksmith as an alternative, but it's generally more economic to purchase ores and forge bars yourself than purchase a bar from the blacksmith. Most higher-tiered bars also require Carbon (see above) to forge. None of these are Minecraft either. *'Note: Zhisu Ore, Zhisu Bar, Brass Bar and the Hallowed Bar are special items and thus can't be sold or bought.' **''Brass Bar is an exception however, since it can be sold but at the same time still not be buyable.'' *Frosty Bar is the only bar to not require smelting Ore Spawns One of the main ways to get ore is by mining it. To mine an ore, simply grab a pickaxe from the smithing building, go to an ore vein and click the big orange button that says, "mine _____." There are 7 different ore spawn locations at various places around the map. # One can be found inside the fort itself. This spawn contains amounts of copper and tin ore, and one iron ore. # Just outside of the fort walls, there is another ore spawn area. This one contains vast amounts of iron, and a trace amount of carbon. # On the right side of the hill in front of the fort, there is an ore vein containing generous amounts of carbon. If you walk a little further after that, you will arrive at a vein containing plentiful amounts of silver ore and a trace amount of gold. # Near the middle of the map, there is a vein with lots of gold and a little bit of carbon. # Walk a little further, and there are 4 demonite ore spawns slightly hidden from sight (in a u-shaped pit area to the left, on the seashore to the very right, to the left of the bridge to the ice area, behind a small mound and in a cave to the top left corner of the snow area). # The last ore vein is behind the tower in the back of the map. Approach with caution, as this far deep into the island is where anybody can attack anybody. It contains 3 Glacial Ores next to the ocean. Item Economy Buy and Sell prices isn't the only thing the Blacksmith is in charge of, he's also in charge of '''item availability. '''But what is item availability? Item availability is that little number in the corner of every item the Blacksmith has. Basically, it shows how many of that specific item is in stock. This is managed by how many players buy or sell ore to the Blacksmith. But really, this number doesn't matter much until it hits 0- that's when you can't buy any of the specified ore as the entire stock has run out. Ingots As of October 2017, instead of upgrading your pickaxes/axes with normal materials, you now have to kill bosses in which have a chance to drop a bar called an Ingot. Each ingot is uncraftable and only obtainable through killing the boss on each specific island, but the drop isn't guaranteed. But if you're fortunate enough, the Odd Old Man may be selling them on Riltak Island, and if you have any spare ingots you can sell them to him for Gold. Category:Riltak Category:Resources